Whisper And Tell Me What To Do
by SoulKitten
Summary: Soul's a player for women and Maka's a Librarian. When the two meet its a very harsh moment, but will they start to fall for one another, or will they choose to ignore each other's existence! Humor, Drama, Romance, Fights. Dear Kami, its a love story lets just hope these two don't kill each other first! No promises that there also won't be any interference's.
1. So You Wanna Hook Up Or What?

Whisper And Tell Me What To Do

Chapter 1: So You Wanna Hook Up Or What?

* * *

The night was beginning to get a little weary it was cold outside, but inside it was warm and very loud. Lights beaming shinning all over the dance floor girls and guys grinding against each other. Feeling and touching each other's body as they moved with the beat of the music that was playing.

Five O clock in the morning and most people there did not give a flying fuck how long they stayed out and partied. Why? It was five in the morning, there were no curfews, and no parents. Everybody just loved Friday nights at the Cobra Club downtown Death City.

The person that was getting a big kick out of this lovely night was Soul Evans. He was a handsome, no gorgeous, scratch that hot. Is what most of the girls call him out to be. He was quite the looker if you saw him in person.

Pure white snowy hair, lustful blood red eyes, and a perfect smirk that would send shivers down your spine if you looked at him right in the face. Broad shoulders, and nice tan skin color. He's everything you would want in a guy.

Everything except this: **He was the biggest**** player.**

He might be known as the hottest guy around, but what most of those naive girls do not realize is how much of a player he can really be. Gaining and breaking hearts was his specialty is how most people would describe the way he worked.

In the back of the club there he sat. A wine glass in one hand, an arm around a random girl he just so happened to pick up. Soul's blood red eyes watched other numerous girls grind against their guy friends on the floor. He didn't care that he was staring at their perfectly round ass or not.

It would only be a matter of time until they ditched the moron they were with for him, he was fine with that it didn't bother him as much at all. The girl sitting next to him traced her dark red colored nails across his suit.

"You know Soul, after this we could always go back to my place." She purred, nuzzling herself into his shoulder. Soul didn't response to her offer he only shrugged his shoulders keeping his gaze on the girls dancing on the dance floor. The girl next to him grumbled a couple of words before getting up and walking away.

He laughed to himself at her anger and took a long sip of wine."Yo, Soul." A very obnoxious familiar voice called out to him, gazing up he noticed Blackstar and his girlfriend walking towards him.

Blackstar has been his best friend for years, but he was not going to lie when he admit he was an annoying little fucker though. Tsubaki his girlfriend with an incredible busty figure he thought was a really cool girl.

Soul noticed what she was wearing. A light blue dress that hugged the sides of her waist along with matching boots that went all the way to her knee caps. She looked really good there was no denying it, but it seemed a little bit to classy for a club.

Blackstar on the other hand couldn't dress himself if you left the dip shit instructions on how to do so. He quickly grabbed Tsubaki's hand pulling her into the round booth that Soul was sitting in squishing together much to Soul's annoyance.

"Sorry Soul..." Tsubaki smiled shifting over a little to give him some room. Blackstar on the other hand didn't really care he took his arm and flung it around Sou's neck pulling him close.

"What's going on with you bro? Find a woman you can finally sit down with?" He snickered, Soul rolled his eyes taking Blackstar's arm and removing in from his neck before taking another sip of his wine that was almost gone. He was going to need another refill and soon the way this night was heading he was sure of it.

"Teh, why would I want to do that?" He scoffed rolling his eyes at Blackstar, and flagging down a waiter to get him another beverage."I mean, I like it being this way in all...I can have any girl fall for me, best part you don't get bored." He shrugged, the waiter that was flagged down earlier sat his drink down in front of him and he took a nice long sip.

Blackstar laughed at Soul and his uncaring ways, but tried not to laugh to much. Knowing that Tsubaki didn't really go for that type of behavior, she knows its wrong to break a girls heart for another. She just dose not say anything because Soul is her friend and all.

What she knows is that if Blackstar ever tried to pull some shit like that with her, he was going to be paying for the worst. If its anything that Tsubaki couldn't stand more is when guys do stuff like that. Yes, Soul is her friend but the shit he pulls really gets to her. She only hopes for the best.

Countless times she tried to talk Soul put of flirting and breaking girls hearts, but he only turned his head at her countless pleading to the point where she had just given up. She sent Blackstar one time to talk to him, she doesn't know how he got Blackstar to agree it was going to be alright. But, as she thinks about it...Soul can have wicked thoughts, but again...he is her friend.

"Fuck that shit..Tsubaki is the only one for me." She claimed pointing to Tsubaki who was blushing at Blackstar calling her his. He could be the biggest idiot on the planet, but she had to admit his words touched her not to mention saved his ass.

"Thanks Blackstar...and your the only one for me as well." She proclaimed earning a passionate kiss on the lips. Soul watched the two and rolled his eyes at their little moment before ,turning his attention back to the swaying asses on the dance floor.

"Let's go Tsubaki, its getting dull here lets go dance!" He beamed, grabbing her hand before she could react and dragging her on the dance floor. Soul couldn't help to wonder how he does it. Compared to him he can't stand being in a 'steady' relationship with just the same girl. Blackstar on the other hand him and Tsubaki have been together for about six years now.

"Guess I'll never understand." He grinned to himself taking a long sip of wine.

* * *

The morning shine of the sun hit the side of Soul's face..him mumbling words under his breath and pulling the cover up over his head. The alarm sounded shortly after that action was made making him curse under his breath.

Reaching for the damned nuisance he finally shut it off and stretched out his arms only to have the feeling of something squishy being in the palm of his hand. When he fully opened his eyes he scanned the room real quick.

Noticing his clothes scattered every made him raise a brow before checking under the covers. He was naked. He still had his hand on the unknown object and slowly turned his head only to come in contact with some girl.

Soul's face heated up as he quickly removed his hand from her breast and then everything just hit him right there. Blackstar got drunk last night and Tsubaki had to take him leaving Soul at the club alone. When they left the scene the chick dancing with that guy last night walked over towards him while the guy was not around.

She asked Soul if he wanted to dance. He agreed and then it got a little graphic from there. The only thing he remembers was pushing her up against the club hallway wall and kissing her all over before agreeing to go back to his place. It all made perfect since.

He watched the girl as she continued to sleep, carefully making his way out of the bed he headed to the shower. Collecting all of the shower things necessary.

He shut the door. Soul breathed out heavily taking is hand and running it through his thick silver hair. He understands now that he was 100% sure that him and that chick hit it off last night. In other words the two had a sex session, but just like all the rest it was nothing new to him at all.

This was how things were ran around here, the girl would explain to him how much she cared and loved him. How much she really wanted to be with him. Soul being himself always explained how he does not want to be in a steady relationship with anyone and that is usually the time they run out the door calling him an ass.

The water was like a warm oasis, tiny water pellets hitting his skin and cleaning the smell of alcohol away. He just now remembered that Blackstar spilled wine all of him with his clumsy ass yesterday night. Soul didn't understand how he could have forgotten it, considering it didn't happen that long ago.

He knows not to estimated the limit of what partying hard can do to you. He doesn't regret a thing. Once cleaned off, he hoped out of the shower and immediately grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his body. He took a small glance at himself in the mirror and all he could see was his blood red crimsons looking a bit weary and tired.

It must be from the lack of sleep he got last night, knowing he didn't arrive at home until...fuck...he couldn't even remember when he returned last night.

A loud sigh escaped from his mouth as he took his hand and placed it over his face, before dragging it down in frustration of not remembering much of anything.

"This is so fucking stupid..." he growled to himself, opening the bathroom door bumping into someone along the way. He knew who he bumped into because she was the only one in his room with him.

"Oh, Good morning Soul. I didn't know you were in the bathroom." She smiled picking herself and the cover off the ground. She slowly wrapped the cover that fell off back over her. Soul didn't cringe but despite of his hormones he couldn't help to watch as she did just that. You couldn't really blame him he was a guy after all.

"Don't worry about it...uh..." He hesitated, waiting for the girl to give her name.

"Mary."

"Right...Mary." He sighed giving himself and epic face-palm for not remembering this chick name.

Soul eyes Mary up and down getting a good look at her body and he had to admit she was a very bodacious one indeed. She was at least a C-cup from what he could see and it wasn't a bad sight at all.

He has to also admit that she had a pretty face to, her long curvy brown hair that traveled all the way at least down to her ass. She had glowing blue eyes and very plump pink lips. She smiled at him pulling the covers up a little far over her chest area. Soul continued to eye her, before meeting her gaze.

He sure could pick them that's for sure, he's never went home with a girl he didn't like. Never.

"You mind if I use your restroom for a second?" She smiled, breaking him out of his thoughts that he seemed to get tangled up into. Soul gave her a cocky smirk stepping aside and watched as she made her way into the bathroom checking out the view.

"Life is good."

* * *

A loud shriek came from Blackstars lips as he threw the basketball up in the air, before catching it and giving Soul a smirk. He wanted to know more about how his friends night went with a certain somebody.

"What else happen? Did you at least ask for the chicks number or something, or was she not a keeper?" He smirked, tossing the ball to Soul without warning him first. The ball bounced a couple times before he caught it and passed it back to Blackstar who continued to throw it up in the air. They were on their way to Blackstar's house after playing a very intense game of basketball and Soul couldn't of been more proud to claim victory.

"Star, you know me just as good as the next guy. I don't deal with that steady relationship shit." He smirked, shoving his hands inside his pockets after hearing a groan coming from his friend. Blackstar gave him a look and stopped throwing the ball for a minute.

"Soul sooner or later your going to meet a girl who doesn't want you." He warned him and Soul's response to him was only a snicker. A girl would go mad not to be with someone as cool as him. He was an amazing guy to be. He doesn't like to brag, but he also just happens to be a superstar in bed as well, better than most of the guys out there.

"I doubt that, I'm as great looking and better than half these guys around Death City." He grinned, thinking some awesome stuff about himself. Blackstar couldn't help to snicker at his friends comment.

If there's anyone who's better than everyone its him."You might get girls, but you will never surpass me!" Blackstar competed throwing up his fist and protest at Soul's comment from before. Soul couldn't help to laugh at Blackstar as they continued walking towards his house.

Soul noticed Tsubaki outside of her and Blackstar's apartment with her purse in hand getting ready to leave. Tsubaki noticed the two boys walking her way and couldn't help to smile and wave them over.

Soul never understood girls clash in colors because Tsubaki just happened to look a little bit more colorful than usual today. She was wearing a short sleeve yellow plain T-shirt, along with black flats and red skinny pants. Her hair was in her usual ponytail.

Meanwhile Soul and Blackstar were in their basketball shorts with no shirt on."Soul, Blackstar back from your basketball game so soon? I would of thought you two wouldn't be back until later." She smiled, placing her phone in her purse. Blackstar only shrugged and Soul gave off a smirk.

"We got bored." Is the only thing that came out of Soul's mouth. He noticed Tsubaki digging around in her purse for something. The two boys watched as she brought out a book. It looked sort of like a type of romance novels. A particular choice for a girl. Soul thought in his mind as she handed it out towards him and Blackstar who only stared at the book, before looking up at her with a confused stare.

"Since you two are bored, do you mind dropping this off at the library?" She questioned. Soul thought for a moment there was nothing else to do anyways so why not?

"I guess so." He shrugged taking the book away from her, and started to read the front cover of the book. It read: _The Mystery of Love_ the title seemed a bit stupid in his opinion, but like they say don't judge a book by its cover unless your Soul that is then you can judge it all you want and not give a fuck what anyone else thinks.

"Thanks Soul, I can always count on you. Blackstar, I'm going out for a bit so I need you to look over the house." She smiled, receiving a thumbs up and a smirk from her boyfriend.

"No worries Tsubaki, your God can always handle such a task!" He smiled that cheeky smile of his. Soul laughed as Tsubaki waved the both of them a goodbye, before getting in their convertible and driving down the road.

"What the fuck is so funny?" Blackstar puffed. Soul only shook his head before turning away and started walking down the sidewalk.

"Nothing man, its just you couldn't even take care of a fish if she asked you." He smirked walking away.

"You dare doubt your God Soul?" He called out, Soul only waved him off before calling back.

"Good luck man." He said. Blackstar watched as Soul continued to walk down the sidewalk with the book in his right hand. He shook his head, before going inside of his home.

* * *

After a while Soul finally arrived at the library. He had to admit it felt a little awkward going into this place. Sure, he's drove pass this place plenty of times. The point was that he didn't read, he didn't like to read and he wasn't going to start now.

Soul gazed around in surprise the Library was bigger than the fucking mall downtown. He doesn't know how such a thing could be possible. He was estimating that there was a least about 4,000 books maybe even double that amount. He soon came to the check in desk in the front, but the major problem there was that none was there.

Soul tapped his foot repeatedly waiting for some costumer service. Soon he could hear the clacking of ones footsteps a tall brunette came to the desk and gave him a smile. Soul smirked as she started eyeing him wondering what he came there for, all he knows is that he's only here to return books and nothing more. He _thought_ that at least, but seeing her he wasn't so sure anymore.

She was hot. Her long straight brown hair that went to her lower back, he dark blue eyes and tan skin. She was a bit busty, but not as much as the girl he gave pleasure to last night.

"What are your here for?" The girl asked giving him a look. Soul couldn't tell if she was falling for him or just playing hard to get. He let out a small cough holding up the book that he received from Tsubaki earlier.

"Nothing much, just here to return this book." He said in a casual voice. She looked at him for a bit, then she shook her head and pointed towards the book shelf's in the far corner.

"I'm Liz, the person your looking for is Maka. Hold on I'll get her for you." She smiled. Soul watched as Liz walked towards the bookshelf's she was pointing at earlier her heels clicking at each step she took.

Soul waited patiently hoping that she would come back so that he could get her number or something. She soon returned with another girl that was holding multiple books. She stepped up behind the desk, but Soul couldn't really get a good look at her face with all those books in the way. She sat the books down and push them aside showing her face and all.

She had dark green eyes, nice colored pale skin, long ash blonde hair that was tied up in two ponytails. She was a little busty, but not as much as that Liz girl he met earlier. She furrowed her eyes at the book she was reading, before looking back up towards Soul with questioning eyes.

"What can I do for you today?" She asked him. grabbing a pen that was beside her before marking down some unknown stuff. Soul took a deep breath holding up the book he wanted to return.

"I just want to return this book, if you don't mind that is." He smirked. Maka raised a brow taking the book from his hands and marking it off in the book she was looking at a second ago.

"I don't mind." She said throwing the book in the returned pile. Soul only gazed at her up and down. She noticed this and couldn't help to think he was a bit creepy looking at her like that. She let out a small cough catching his attention."Is there anything else you need?" She asked him, she ignored the fact that Soul had no shirt on.

He grinned a bit, leaning on the desk which only caused Maka to back up a little bit."Your number if you don't mind." He smirked holding out his number expecting her to get all happy and jumpy that some like him wants her number.

"Excuse you!" She snapped, placing her hands on her hips."Listen, I barley know you and your already making a move on me?" She yelled, she must of forgotten she was in a Library. Liz couldn't help to overhear the conversation, but she knew that Maka looked as fumed up as ever and that wasn't a good thing at all.

Soul narrowed his eyes at her sudden outburst."What the hell is your problem?" Soul snapped banging his hands on the desk. Maka's face turned red she was pissed now. How dare he come up to her and ask her something like this and now he's being a total jerk.

"You!" She snapped, her pigtails flapping up in the air as she bobbed her head. Soul only rolled his eyes at her.

"You should even be lucky a guy like me asked your ass out at all!" He snapped not really liking the fact that he was getting turned down. Girls would be kissing the ground just to be with him.

"I don't want to be with some like you." She snickered, storming away Soul couldn't believe this chick. He only cursed under his breath, before slamming the Library door and he didn't give a fuck if people were in there reading.

Liz appeared from behind the bookshelf and only shook her head. Maka sighed, as Liz leaned on the desk besides her and eyes the door that Soul just stormed out of and couldn't help to shake her head."He's a very active costumer wouldn't you say." She grinned, Maka only rolled her eyes before returning back to her work and pretended that never happened.

"He's a prick." She muttered causing Liz to laugh at her harsh comment.

* * *

NeW GrOwInG StOrY!


	2. She's A Bad Memory!

Whisper and Tell Me What To Do- She's a bad memory!

* * *

Soul was completely pissed off right now, who the hell did she think she was talking to him in that tone of voice? It's almost as if she wanted him to tell her off right there and then. He didn't really even give a fuck anyways. She wasn't even that cute.

The other chick with the long brown hair and great body was what he was mostly interested in anyways. He wouldn't stoop down so low to someone such as her regardless whether he was a player.

"I'm telling you star, she's a real bitch!" He growled.

He was currently on his way home from the video game store holding his bag of newly bought games in his left hand and held his cell phone up to his ear with the right.

He was not going to forget what happened yesterday, and that bugged the hell out of him. Why did he care? He didn't…but it still bugged the hell out of him and he wish it didn't.

Blackstar chuckled at the other end of the phone and Soul only rolled his eyes knowing Blackstar was not taking him seriously right now. It's not like he ever did before, because he doesn't.

"Is it really that funny?" Soul murmured with a little bit of edginess in his voice.

"Fuck yeah its funny, you got told off by a librarian!" He cackled.

Soul only sighed as he fished for his key out of his pocket. He really wished that he didn't mention the part where she had told him off too, its not like leaving that part out was going to hurt anyone.

"You know what; I don't even understand why I give two shits about what she thinks about me. Tell ya the truth she wasn't even that hot." He snickered, tossing his bag of video games onto his small couch.

Soul lived in a small apartment that was not that far away from his favorite club that was located down the way. He didn't need that sassy know it all bookworm to like him, hell he could get many other chicks to love him.

"That's because you're a player!" Blackstar encouraged causing Soul to smirk at his reputation name. He was indeed a player and he was not going to deny that at all. He was proud to be one."Listen man, like you said don't worry about her. Fuck, you might meet someone tomorrow." Blackstar mentioned.

Soul nodded his head walking over toward his couch and propped up his feet on the coffee table as he leaned back.

"Your right man, I'll see ya tomorrow. Don't worry, I don't need her when I got plenty others, right?" It was almost like a saying that he would keep remembering for his sake. He heard Blackstar let out a cocky snicker on the other end and he couldn't help to grin.

"Right, catch ya tomorrow…and don't do anything stupid!" He said hanging up Soul couldn't help to laugh. It was usually him that would say that to Blackstar and now it was the other way around.

* * *

Maka finished sorting out the rest of the books on the shelf. It was around nine in the evening and she wanted to make sure that everything was good and organized. Liz had left early due to dinner plans she had with Kidd tonight. She offered to give Maka a ride back to her house, but like always Maka had declined to the offer.

She always stayed at the library at this time every evening. Sure being a librarian isn't the most ideal job, but she happens to take what she does very serious. It was something she enjoyed and that was all that mattered.

She forcefully and carefully tired, if she could pushed the last book into the shelf, before jumping off the ladder and smoothing out her clothes. Everything was right, tidy and clean and she had to admit she was impressed with herself. She thought looking around the once library room that had books, papers, broken pencils scattered across the room once, and now it looked as if it was brand new.

Maka let out a small sigh, before walking over towards the coat rack and grabbing her coat and stuff before leaving and locking up behind her. It was chilly outside and she hoped it wouldn't get any colder. She thought the weather might of gotten a little warmer by now considering winter was on its verge to the end.

She slipped her coat on and began walking down the side walk towards her house, once she reached her house her quickly slipped inside. The temperature turned from freezing to warm just as she stepped inside and she felt a wave of relief. It was nice and toasty compared to the freezing deaths of outside.

She had lots planned tonight and that had to do with showering, tea, finding something warm and comfortable to wear, a book and her couch.

Just before she could get a warm cup of tea on the stove her phone went off. She knows she can just ignore it, but then again this is Maka. She would consider that the wrong thing to do. It would be rude not to answer because if she didn't like it, she doubts that person would too.

She pressed the answer key holing it up to her ear before muttering out a normal sounding."Hello?"

"Maka! Oh, I'm so happy that your alright!" A person screamed causing Maka to flinch and pull away for a quick second while she regained her hearing.

"Tsu, what the hell are you talking about? Why would I not be alright? And do you have to be so loud?" Maka said rubbing her forehead.

This was just like Tsubaki to worry about her like this, although she had no idea what was going on right now. The only time she really gets worried about Maka is if Liz had told Tsubaki something bad. Maka and Tsubaki have been friends since Pre-school years she has always adored Tsubaki considering the things Tsubaki has done for her in the past, but the constant worrying...she has to let that go. Knowing her she probably wont.

"Well, Liz had called me not to long ago. She had mentioned something about a man walking up to you today and starting trouble? I justwanted to make sure everything was alright, that you didn't get hurt or anything." She told her in a sweet calming voice.

"Don't worry Tsubaki...I'm just fine, I wouldn't worry about that bastard, hopefully I don't have to see his face ever again." She said in a tone.

She almost completely forgot about that dip shit from earlier. She wish she could of forgotten, but thanks to Tsubaki for bringing it back up she now went from, calm and peaceful to angry and irritated. She couldn't blame Tsubaki thought. It bothered her so much that he had the audacity to come up to her and say such things like that. What did he take her for some kind of blonde idiot that could be mesmerized by his so called charms?

She couldn't help to feel hatred towards him and she barely even knows him at all! All these different thoughts running through her head she almost forgot that she was still on the phone with Tsubaki. She took a deep breath and she could hear Tsubaki do the same.

"I guess, I was just a bit afraid of what he could of done to you, you can't really trust anyone these days." She muttered.

"Tsubaki. This guy looked a bit intimidating, but not enough to scare me, I'm a big girl remember?" She smiled trying to lighten the mood.

"Right Maka, I wouldn't doubt you for a second, but that doesn't still mean I don't worry about you!" She argued but not in a serious way.

Maka had to admit she didn't like to see Tsubaki so worried about her all the time, it really gets to Maka to think that she's Tsubaki's responsibility when she's really not. She didn't want to worry her anymore and she wasn't going to, but what she was going to do was confront Liz and tell her to keep her mouth shut for now on.

"That's more like it, I'll see you tomorrow, I have off work so maybe we can hang out or something?" Maka asked.

"That sounds splendid. I'll catch you tomorrow and please do be careful." She warned.

"You have my word, Tsu." She smirked.

Tsubkai laughed and said one more final goodbye before hanging up the phone and Maka did the same. She took a deep breath before looking around her living room trying to remember what she was doing the moment before Tsubaki had called. She then remembered that she was going to take a hot bath, make some tea and relax on the couch with a book in hand. Yeah, that sounds about right.

"Better do it fast, don't know how much time I have before Liz calls." She said aloud to herself scurrying into the bathroom.

* * *

Tsubaki and Maka were having the best time out on their little girls day out. They went to see a movie and were now currently on their way to go eat lunch. They didn't have to worry about going to six different malls and trying on 100 different types of clothing, which is something Liz would make them both do if she was here. Sadly she caught a cold, Maka had to remind Tsubaki that they had to check in on her when they were done.

Maka was wearing a blue skirt that went to her knee caps with a long sleeved plain navy blue colored shirt with a scarf and a fashion jacket. They jacket was a nice blue jean color and she didn't mind it at all. She topped her outfit off with really nice looking boots. Sometimes it felt good not to have to dress in really long skirts along with having her hair up in a bun all day. Today was the day she could relax.

Her hair was currently out and sprawled out all over the place. She rarely did that but didn't really have any explanations why though. They finally arrived at the Cafe, getting two seat and sat as they waited for the waiter to come.

"So Maka, anything happen last night, before I called you?" Tsubaki asked.

Maka was a bit confused, she sat her menu down and raised a brow at her friend."What do you mean?"

"Well when I called you, you weren't in the middle of anything were you?" She asked.

"Actually I was about to settle down and relax." She sighed, Tsubaki nodded her head slowly she felt a bit guilty from interrupting her like that.

"Sorry about that..If I knew I wouldn't of called..." She sighed.

"It's alright, you didn't know. So I won't hold it against you." She smiled.

"So, have you heard anything back from Hiro yet?" She questioned.

This being mentioned on the other hand made Maka roll her eyes. Hiro was on the top of her list of being an ass. Hiro was Maka's old boyfriend and they have been dating since high school. A couple of weeks ago Hiro asked Maka a question and that question was 'Are you ready yet?' She always gave him the exact answer and that was, No.

It's all rather long story, but there are someways of summing it up. Maka never really thought that dating was for her, but yet then she fell for his ass. She always asked herself the same question every single day and that was: "What the hell was I thinking?" Today that question remains and today she still can't believe she had dated him for five years the funny part about that was that tomorrow its their anniversary.

One thing that she hated the most about him, was his rudeness. He never really gave a shit about her needs it was always about him and she couldn't stand that, that was the way he made things to be. Hiro and her would kiss and snuggle, but considering they had been dating for so long, sorry what she meant to say was _when_ they were dating. He was always so touchy.

It's normal most girls would tell Maka at her job for a man to be like that considering their hormones always get the best of them, but that wasn't the girls problem. He always asked her every single day if she was ready. Ready to let him take her virginity. Maka always denied and said she wasn't ready or how she just didn't feel it was the right time.

That was something that would tick him off. So with all of that happening he decided he wanted nothing more to do with her and left.

"Honestly Tsu, I don't even give a fuck right now. Actually I don't even care at all!" She snapped lightly.

Everything that happened between her in Hiro happened about six months ago and he just recently called her up the other day asking if she was still single. She didn't want to lie, but at the same time she really did not want to see his face anymore. She wanted nothing more to do with him, but if she remembered correctly he mentioned something about never giving up on her. Which made things harder.

"You don't really think that he will come back here, do you?" She asked in a worry tone looking out the window.

"I really hope not Tsubaki, that would only add to my problems." She said pulling the menu back up to her face."Besides, what the hell is his reason for coming back...he was the one that left me." She uttered.

"I..don't know, but I don't feel good about any of this." She sighed, as the waiter walked up towards them. Maka had to agree with Tsubaki she didn't feel any more good about his than she did. She was just as paranoid, and just as nervous about the whole thing.

"May I take your order?"

Maka and Tsubaki smiled brightly at the waiter before giving him their orders. Maka ordered a ham and turkey sandwich with a bottle of water. Tsubaki ordered the chicken noodle soup with a side of tea. The waiter bowed before scribbling stuff in his little book and making his way in the back with their orders in hand.

The two continued to chat while they waited on their food. Maka laughed at Tsubaki's comment, but immediately froze when she noticed white familiar hair outside the window. It could all just be a figment of her imagination, or maybe it really was the person she wanted to see the least right now. That mindless jerk she ran into yesterday.

She quickly grabbed her Menu, holding it up to her face and she watched as Tsubaki gave her a confused look not sure what had suddenly gotten into her at all.

"Maka, is something the matter? What happened?" She asked a little worried.

"Tsubaki remember the guy Liz told you about yesterday?" Maka muttered, Tsubaki nodded her head, but before Maka could answer the door in the Cafe slammed open. Which led to Maka and Tsubaki to jump at the startling noise. In came two guys one with white hair and another one with a fascinating color of blue hair Tsubaki thought to herself.

The one with the white hair seemed a little bit laid back, but as for the one in the blue he seemed a bit more full of energy.

"Yo Dave whip us up the usual!" Blackstar yelled, causing a man to peek out from the back and give him a thumbs up.

"Soul and Blackstar my two main costumers make yourselves at home and I'll whip it up right away!" The man announced.

Soul only gave a smirk as the two headed towards the booth right in front of her and Tsubaki. Tsubaki looked at Maka before bending down holding the menu close to their faces so that they couldn't be seen or heard.

"Do you know them?" Tsubaki questioned out of curiosity.

"Just the one.." She grumbled.

"Which one would that be?" She asked raising a brow.

"The white haired douche, he is the one Liz mentioned." Maka sighed.

Tsubaki's eyes went wide as she turned her head slightly to get a good look at him, Soul noticed Tsubaki staring and gave her a smirk winking at her. She was flustered in the face and turned around as quick as she could and she could hear him laughing. She then turned to Maka for help, Maka only shook her head.

"Whatever you do don't get involved with him, he might seem charming, but he's already hit on me and Liz." Maka pointed out holding a glare so that Tsubaki could tell that she was serious. She nodded her head and watched as the waiter bought their food. Tsubaki smiled at the waiter.

"Can we have these to go?" She asked sweetly.

He nodded his head before walking off to grab two boxes. Maka gave her friend a thank you smile, carefully lifting the Menu down. What she didn't know was that Soul had to get up to use the restroom. She only looked up to find him pointing a finger at her.

"Hold on a second, your that bitch from the library!" He accused.

Maka eyes went wide. He did not just call her what she thinks he just called her. She got up from her seat and walked up to him so that they were now facing face to face. Blackstar was all in hell confused, but when he thinks about it could it be that girl Soul had been talking shit about all yesterday? If so he really wanted to see where this was heading.

"What the fuck did you just call me!" She shouted matching his octaves exactly.

Soul snorted."I didn't stutter, did I bookworm." He smirked.

Maka could feel the anger building up inside of her he has really pushed her to her limits now. Maka gave him a hard glare, but he only continued to smirk at her with that fucking smirk of his. The waiter came with their drinks and Maka noticed Tsubaki's tea on the tray. She did not think twice. Tsubaki's eyes went wide and you could hear Blackstar shout a loud."What the fuck!" As Maka pour the tea call over Soul's head.

"What the hell!" He yelled. She hated to admit it, but that just made her entire day. Meanwhile Soul's skin was scorched as hell.

"Next time don't call me a bitch. I happen to have a name and that name is Maka. I suggest that over bitch!" She snapped, gabbing Tsubaki's hand and storming out of the Cafe leaving a soak and wet, not to mention sticky Soul behind. Blackstar walked over toward him before shaking his head. Soul glared at him, before watching Maka and Tsubaki run across the street.

"Is that the crazy bitch you were talking about? Why the hell would she do this to you for!" Blackstar asked.

"I wouldn't worry about that Star, I will get her back. I have a feeling this won't be the last time we see each other again." He grinned, taking off his shirt and throwing it aside.

* * *

Updated! :)

Maka: I don't like where this is going.

Soul: You'll fin out next chapter...

Soulkitten: Till next time kittens!

A/n: Any Updates other than Stupid Yet thankful Pair up?


	3. I Want A Job, Fuck You Maka!

Whisper And Tell Me What To Do- I want A job, Fuck You Maka!

* * *

It's been about two weeks since Maka has heard anything from that dumb ass bastard. Soul. She believed that was his name, because she's sure in hell knew it wasn't the blue monkey's name. It didn't fit his personality at all. The name Soul reminded Maka of someone who is laid back and doesn't care about shit. Yes, The name _Soul_ fit the bill for his obnoxious ass and his littler hyper genetic friend was not better than him at all.

After Tsubaki and Maka had left Liz, Patty and Kidd's apartment yesterday. She went home and surprisingly which is no surprise to her is that she could not relax at all. He really worked her nerves yesterday, and that frustrated her even more about him. Liz was in the back office making phone calls, meanwhile her sister Patty was hanging out in the children's section reading a book on _Giraffes. _

"Maka-Chan, do _you_ think there is such a thing as man eating Giraffes? Do you think they will take over our world?" Patty questioned looking at Maka from a upside down position as her body was drooped over the chair.

Maka thought about her questioned for a second. There was no doubt in Maka's mind that she thought that the question was completely preposterous, but she just decided to answer it anyways if it was going to make her happy.

"Patty. I highly doubt that would happen. In other words. No." She told her, walking over towards her desk looking over her schedule for the next couple of hours.

"Aw. Well that's fuck up!" Patty wined returning her full attention back to her book. Luckily nobody was there at the moment so they didn't need to worry about keeping their voices as a low level.

The sound of the door bell ranged and that alarmed that there was a costumer in sight. Maka kept her eyes glued on the book and she planted a smile on her face before saying."Welcome to Deaths books, How may I-" She paused right there.

She did not understand at all, its almost as if he didn't learn his damn lesson the first time and yet then here he was in his dark colored jeans and orange shirt with a black leather jacked draped over him. He was a smirking at Maka, but she was completely glaring at him as he leaned against her desk. Patty watched from the safety of her seat across the room.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" Maka sounded out in a low growl. Soul only rolled his eyes strolling around the Library as he took random books out of the shelf, looking at the cover and scrunching his face before shoving it back. He turned his attention right back towards Maka to answer her question.

"You really wanna know, bookworm?" He grinned a mischievous grin that ticked her off. She couldn't stand him. He was lucky she was at work at the moment.

"Cut it out with the fucking bookworm shit! Why are you here?" She asked once more her anger building up higher than it did before.

"Listen, if your really that desperate I'm here to work in this Library." He told her. Maka's eyes went wide she couldn't believe it. There had to be some reason behind him wanting to work there! There was no way he would just willing work at a place like this, The Library!

"Like fucking hell you are working here!" She snapped. Patty watched Maka's bright red face and couldn't help to laugh. It was very rare that she got to see Maka explode like that and she had to admit it was entertaining.

Maka could hear the clicking of ones heels and she knew exactly who that was, it was Liz probably wondering what all of the commotion is about. Liz walked in her hair in one ponytail swishing back and forth with every step she took. She wore her glasses which made her look sophisticated. She wore a very appropriate length skirt, which was shocking for Liz at the least along with her button up blouse.

She walked in and looked at both Soul and Maka who were both staring right back at her neither making a sound at all.

"What is all the yelling and screaming out here for? Someone better be dying Maka." Liz stated towards her friend who only rolled her eyes. She adverted her attention to Soul and gave out a polite smile stretching out her hand for him to shake. Soul gave Maka a smirk, grabbing Liz's hand and shaking it.

"You must be our new recruit right? Soul Evans I believe?" She smiled as they both broke apart the handshake. Soul looked at her with bored and his eyes and nodded his head.

"Smart girl." He grinned.

Maka only rolled her eyes and making her way around the two. Soul and her caught each others glare as she walked pass and made her way towards the back of the Library where she could cool off by organizing some books that were just newly ordered.

A couple of hours passed and Maka has never felt the need to go home early. What the hell was Liz thinking letting that bastard work here with them. Did she not remember anything that happened the other day? Apparently not if she was letting him off the hook, and not like she wanted to be reminded, but she let him work here!

"Maka, Maka, Maka. You are a very naughty girl you know that?" She heard a familiar and very obnoxious voice behind her say. She turned around only to see Soul leaning on the wall across from her, arms crossed with that stupid ass smirk planted right on his face. She rolled her eyes. Did he not get the picture she hated his guts?

"What the hell do you want Soul. Why not find something else to do instead of bothering me." She was harsh, but guess what she didn't care at all. The longer he stayed the harsher she was going to come out to be.

"I finished all my work first of all," He said with a snort."..Second of all you owe me an apology." He reminded in a low voice.

She gave him skeptical look but only ignored him as she turned and continued moving through and organizing everything. She could hear Soul travel behind her and she was on her last leg and she was not sure how long this was going to last. She let out a small snicker not bothering to make eye contact with him.

"I don't owe you shit, besides you were the one who started all of this shit in the first place. I believe it the other way around." She scoffed at him and continued walking and organizing. She could only hear Soul chuckle behind her. She slid the last book she had in her cart into the space and whipped around with a very mean looking glare on her face."What's so funny?" She questioned him.

"I was only trying to be nice you..that day I came here to drop off that book." He said rolling his eyes.

"I can assure to you _that_ is not true at all! You were fucking hitting on me, and for what? You didn't even know me Soul!" She shouted.

Soul only shook his head back an forth, she really didn't get out much. He could understand by the look of it, it seems she does nothing but hang out in this bring ass Library all day and then stay cooped up in her house all night long.

"You really are stupid." He grumbled looking away.

"How so?" She said showing him that she head through his grumbling.

Soul looked up at her and caught her glaring face, damn he was almost afraid what she would look like if she tried to smile once in a while. Oh well that's her lost cause.

"Do you know what a player is Maka? If not you must be the biggest bookworm ever, or did you not read about life on the streets?" He snickered, Maka only rolled her eyes. In her mind she was a bit hesitant to answer though, she knew what one was but she wasn't sure about the exact definition of what a player would be.

Soul laughed at her quietness. He enjoyed this moment that he could finally get the bookworm to close her mouth for once. Maka then began to walk away and Soul only followed her. Just because they were talking this out, sort of. He wasn't going to let the incident at the Cafe slide.

"No good...womanizing...double crossing creep..." She uttered as she stomped towards her main desk. Soul only smirked sitting in a chair a little ways away just staring at her. Maka's eyes shifted towards Soul and once they made eye contact she turned away with a growl.

"Good. You understand where I was getting at then...anyways. I was only hitting on you because that's what I do. Not only to you, but other women as well. I wouldn't worry though, your not worth it. So you don't have to be paranoid whether I would fuck you or not." He cackled, laughing as hard as he could while he held his side.

Maka balled up her fist. She was really variegated now, and as for that douche? He was going to get the right end of her foot up his ass, its not like she wanted to be fucked by him anyways! She could find any guy out there that would be better than him. Actually they would be Ten times more better than him!

It's bad enough that he father does and pulls shit like that, but now she has to deal with another one. She took a couple of deep breaths before looking at Soul as she brushed herself off. Soul gave her a blank stare wondering why she wasn't getting pissed off. She then turned away and walked towards the back of the Library leaving a very confused Soul behind.

"Hey Male stripper guy!" A voice chirped behind him. he turned only to meet light blue and happy eyes greet him. Soul cocked a brow before sitting upward in the right position. Patty had a huge smile on her face as she tilted her head to the side, Soul followed her movements tilting his head."Your going to play defense! Ok!" She cheered. Soul was all in all confused.

He wanted to question what that chick was talking about, but didn't have the time to because a book came hurling across the Library and got him right in the back of the head knocking him out cold. Patty looked down at Soul and laughed before looking at Maka at the opposite side of the Library giving her a thumbs up.

"Maka Chan...its good!" She yelled making the signal with her arms. Maka laughed at Patty and shook her head at Soul's lifeless body on the floor.

"Now you understand where I'm getting at...don't fuck with me." She grinned walking away with Patty skipping right behind her.

* * *

Updated!

Happy Holidays! Sorry I couldn't make a Christmas one...I didn't have any Idea's! :/

Soul: Damn it!

Maka: Serves you right!


End file.
